Court Seim
Court Seim is a location in Wild Arms and it's remake. A town south of Arctica, most well-known for its orphanage. The Maxwell family moved there from Milama Village back when it was just a village, and built the orphanage. Court Seim is also the hometown of Jane Maxwell, better known around Filgaia as Calamity Jane. Wild Arms Most notable locations nearby include Zepet Roughknight's laboratory, the Epitaph Sea and a forest Sacred Shrine to the south equipped with a force field to keep monsters out. The Old Dream Chaser Talking to the people in Court Seim the group discovers that this is the city where Calamity Jane lives, Her apparent selfish, greedy nature is actually the front, as she became a Drifter in order to pay the expenses met by her family orphanage in Court Seim where she's considered a local hero. The group ends up visiting Jane's father, Nicholi Maxwell, a master of ARMs in the city. He says he was one of six people who stuck Ancient Technology in the lab of old Zepet. At this point he acknowledges that Rudy was the grandson of old Zepet, now 15 years past. Rudy then tells of his adventures so far alongside Jack and Cecilia. He tells how old Zepet took care of Rudy from a very young age, but that one day the inevitable happened, and he eventually died. Rudy taste the true meaning of being alone. Rudy buried the remains of the old Dream Chaser on a hill that the old man was fond of. After telling the story he says that Jane is also able to use ARM technology, Jane arrives at the scene and is frightened to see the whole group in her house, but treats them with hospitality and retires, her father mentions that she is a good daughter . He hands the Wind-Up Key item to the group and says they can find paster from a flying machine in a destroyed tower that he and Zepet abandoned long ago and will need to pass through Epitah Sea. False Attack & Barrier Shelter Nicholi organizes a banquet for the group to have recovered the Rune Drive, he says that putting together this piece with which he already managed to restore the true power of the golem of the earth. he asks the group to rest for the next day's banquet, before they sleep, Jane asks Rudy to meet her in the middle of the night to talk. Jane tells how foolish she must seem to have become a treasure hunt just to help orphaned children, Rudy disagrees with making her feel better, she says they lived in Milama but spent all their money looking after children until they came to a halt in that city. She says she feels angry at her father for spreading hope for people, because for her kindness and hope they are something more in the world for her. "He gives people hope jut to have it shattered by reality... that's cruel" When asked about her motivations to save Filgaia, Jane's words are deeply imprinted on Rudy's heart, learning a new Protector '''ability. They talk all night long, and they do not even realize that it's already morning, when they are surprised by Alhazad proposing a deal with Jane, or she delivers to Rune Drive or he would attack anyone on the way until he finds her. Alhazad gives the group three hours waiting for them to do what is right. Jane decides to wake everyone up. Nicholi decides that the wisest course would be to evacuate the whole village to the hiding place in the forest, while the group stays in the village awaiting the attack. The hours go by and the group finds it strange that no one appeared, at which point Hanpan comes to the conclusion that Alhazad did not know where Rune Drive was, so it appeared in the village, the normal reaction from an attack alert is evacuation and Alhazad knows this, the group presumes that by then he would have followed the inhabitants to the hiding place Sacred Shrine. '''The Earth Golem power After returning to Court Seim, Nicholi talks to the heroes saying that with Rune Drive, it will increase the golem's defensive power and they can restore that weakened power. A anti-pashing shield will disintegrate anything that touches it They plan to use this new golem force to destroy the force field dome that protects the Photosphere. Wild Arms: Alter Code: F Barrier Shelter A new town you will enter after getting Asgard as a transport and traveling across the ocean . Court Seim is a hometown of Jane and her father Nicholli ,ARM Master. First time after you talk to him he will give Rudy a cartidge "Mighty Avalanche" that attacks All enemies . Rudy `s story : About an old man Zepet ( he was like grandfather to Rudy ) . Rudy told Nicholli that Zepet learned him about life , saving others and using , controling ARM . Zepet died from a wound , Rudy was left alone . He placed his grave closest to the sky , on a hill . Next thing you will do is enter "Epitah of Sea" where Jack will get his new technique "Axle Smash" . There you will face Boomerang for the first time and get to know him .Also you will get "Walpurgis Night" item - be ready to play a little game with lift using words like "earth" , "sky" and similar . You will see an empty chest in the last room where you face your boss Boomerang . You will get Rune Drive at the end Category:Wild Arms towns Category:Wild Arms ACF towns Category:Locations Category:Towns